tibia_adventure_englishfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elemental Spheres Quest
BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS ITEMS REQUIRED: Knights: Need 1 Small Enchanted Amethyst (Loot of Warlock and Dark Magician) Paladins: They Need 1 Small Enchanted Sapphire (Loot of Ice Witchs) Mages: They Need 1 Small Enchanted Ruby (Infernalist Loot) Druids: Need a Small Enchanted Emerald (Loot of Bog Raider) To begin this quest we go to the city of Adhlea, either from any boat or from Tyrsfal (walking), once we arrive we follow the next route: We will arrive at the house of the mad scientist who has been experimenting with the parallel dimension of the elements. We enter the house and go down a few stairs, we will find a small room with a door of lv 80, when crossing it we go down again and we will arrive at the laboratory, we must finish in the lower floor, here: Here it is necessary to follow until the marked circle, it is a zone of doors of vocation, inside is a teleport by lever that asks each vocation 1 enchanted gem different to advance, Knights: Need 1 Small Enchanted Amethyst (Loot of Warlock and Dark Magician) Paladins: They Need 1 Small Enchanted Sapphire (Loot of Ice Witchs) Mages: They Need 1 Small Enchanted Ruby (Infernalist Loot) Druids: Need a Small Enchanted Emerald (Loot of Bog Raider) Once the players use the levers with their respective gems, they are sent here: In this small room there will be several doors of vocation with their respective teleporters, once each player enter will being sent to this room: In this room the vocations will be separated in several dungeons, Mages: Fire Druids: Earth Knights: Energy Paladins: Water Each vocation must go to its respective door to enter its respective dungeon, which in the place of a door is a MAGIC WALL, in which you must do right click and pass, in the same way as with a door. SORCERES: FIRE The sorcerers advance northward, until they reach the place of the marked circles where there is a exit teleport, on the way they encounter many Blazing Fire Elementals, Blistering Fire Elementals and Fire Overlords. DRUIDS: EARTH The druids must advance southward until they reach the marked circles where there will be an exit teleport, along the way they will encounter many Jagged Eath Elementals, Muddy Earth Elementals, Earth Overlords KNIGHTS: ENERGY The Knights should move south, until they reach the marked circles where there will be teleport, along the path they will find many Charged Energy Elementals, Overcharged Energy Elementals, Energy Overlords. PALADINS: ICE The paladins move northward until they reach the marked black circles where there is a teleportation exit, along the path they will find many Water Elementals, Roaring Water Elementals, Ice Overlords. Once we reach the end of each dungeon, independent of the vocation and enter the tp exit we will be sent back to the original room, only now we will find the Lord of the Elements, here: We will fight against him, and if we can defeat him will appear a teleport that lasts for 40 seconds before disappearing, it will take us to the prize room. Once we reach the prize room we can take 1 between: Windborn Colossus Armor (Knights) Dragon Robe (Sorcerers), Greenwood Coat (Druids), The Ironworker (Paladins), after take our prize we take one of the teleports of exit and we will be sended back to the lab and completed the quest. Enjoy your loot! BACK TO HOME BACK TO QUESTS